Lil' Princess
by josh-gurl
Summary: This is a little princess newises type sort of cross over. ummm Sara is 16, Jack falls for her, she falls for Jack. IF You know the little princess story im sure you can put two and two together for whats going to happen.
1. Goodbyes

Sara Crew stared out of the carriage window with wide eyes. It was the first time she had ever been to America. She grew up most of her life in India; her father, Captain Crew, was a handsome rich officer in the English army and had moved her there to live with him. Sara was beautiful and kind. Never knowing poverty or hunger she grew up in the lap of luxury. Anything she wanted she got. That didn't stop her from having an active imagination though or a kind heart. Her ayah in India used to tell her stories of courageous princess going on great adventures. Even though she was sixteen she found these stories exiting and riveting. Sara really wore her heart on her sleeve she gave anything she had to anyone who needed it. She truly believed that all people should be treated with equal respect and fairly. That was her most beautiful possession, her heart and its ability to care for others. ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
The carriage pulled up in front of a big elaborate brick building with the words Miss Bitchay, Select Seminary for Young Ladies inscribed on a brass plate. Just the very look of the place made Sara feel small and inferior.  
  
"Papa" she said in a small voice  
  
"Yes, chéri. What is it?" Captain Crew said looking down at her  
  
"Papa, is this my new school?" she asked curiously  
  
"Yes, this is it." He replied sadly  
  
Sara and her father were very close. After her mother died she was the only thing he had left, having no other relations. She was his life, his world as he was hers. They spoiled each other a great deal in both love and affection as well as materialistically. Sara had many friends but if anyone ever asked she would always say her father was her best friend.  
  
Captain Crew stepped out of the carriage and helped Sara out as well.  
  
"Brr, it's freezing." Sara shivered stuffing her hands deeper into her muff.  
  
Her father laughed "Yes, in New York at this time it's usually cold but just wait till the sun comes out fully."  
  
He placed his hand on her back, dashed up the stone stairs and rang the doorbell. "Plus, you've lived most of your life in India were the weather is scorching hot compared to here. Give it some time, you'll get used to the change."  
  
A rather plump lady with rosy cheeks and a warm smile then opened the door. "Hello, can I help you?" She asked in a cheery voice  
  
Sara liked her already.  
  
"Yes, I'm Captain Crew and this is my daughter Sara." He replied pointing to Sara  
  
"Oh, yes Mr. Crew. We have been expecting you. Do come in."  
  
Sara looked up at her father as she made they made there way through the massive mahogany colored door.  
  
"Are you Miss. Bitchay, the head mistress of this fine establishment?" Captain Crew asked  
  
"Oh, no. That would be my sister. I'm Amelia Munching." She smiled  
  
"Well, then nice to meet you Ms. Munching." He tipped his hat  
  
Right then Miss. Bitchay entered the room.  
  
"Hello, Captain Crew." She greeted her voice dripping in honey "This must be Sara."  
  
Captain Crew bowed his head while Sara curtsied.  
  
"Let me show you to your room." She smiled  
  
Everything about Miss Bitchay annoyed Sara. She was quit undesirable. The complete opposite of her sister. She wasn't as kind as she appeared to be. Sara could tell almost immediately that she was fake.  
  
"We have been making many preparations for Sara's arrival." Miss. Bitchay said leading them into a beautifully decorated room " As you said she has the best room here with a fire place, a small parlor, a canopy bed, a window out looking the street, and a study nook."  
  
"Well, yes indeed. It has just about everything she needs. Thank you."  
  
Miss. Bitchay smiled feeling pleased with herself. She then noticed a small golden locket around Sara's neck "You know fine jewelry isn't allowed to be worn so if you'll just-."  
  
"What if I just wore it in my room." Sara cut her off  
  
Tried not to clench her teeth "Well I suppose that would be ok. I'll leave you two alone to say your good byes."  
  
As soon as she left the room Sara let out a sigh of relief "She's something else don't you think?"  
  
Captain Crew laughed and motioned her over to him " I'm going to miss you." He said getting serious tear welling up in his eyes  
  
"Oh, Papa. I shall miss you too." She replied embracing him in a tight hug she looked up at him into his eyes "But we both must be brave." She wiped his tears away  
  
" I love you Sara." He whispered resting his chin on her head. ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ Sara and Captain Crew spent the next five hours spending time together. Going to a great deal of shops where he bought her many elaborate costumes. Satin dresses lined with fur and assortments of other costly items were purchased just for Sara. Not like she needed any of it. Parcel after Parcel arrived at the school in Sara's name so many that a new buro was needed for Sara's room. When the time came for him to leave Sara didn't cry she just soaked up as much of him as possible making sure she remembered every part of him. When his coach drove away she watched it from her window until it was out of sight.  
  
"Bye, Papa." She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Bye."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
When Sara entered the dining hall the next day she was greeted by an assortment of eyes. Every one seemed to be fascinated by 'the little princess' as the had all came to see her as. To them she was a mystery. Someone with foreign costumes unlike their own. Imagine someone saying thank you to a servant, how 'strange' indeed. During nutrition time she made many friends particularly with a heavyset girl with fiery red hair named Ermengrade. She wasn't very well like and was teased constantly by the other girls, mostly because of Lavinia a seemingly popular girl among the students. Sara thought Ermengrade was wonderful; she was a very open and kindhearted girl. She and Sara had become great friends during that short time. ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ 4 days later  
  
Sara awoke to the sounds of yelling, she looked up and realized she had left the window open. She slowly sat up and staggered over to the window. She looked out and saw a boy of about 7 or 8 trying to sell a paper. But no one stopped to buy. Feeling sorry for the little boy she quickly pulled on her clothes brushed her hair and rushed downstairs. She slowly approached the little boy.  
  
"Buy me last pape, ms.," He said in a tiny voice and then proceeded to give a few coughs  
  
"Oh, you poor dear." Sara said feeling sorry for him " Yes of course I'd like to buy a paper."  
  
She handed him a penny and he gave her a paper "Thanks ms."  
  
"No prob-" but before she could finish the little boy was pushed into her by two mean looking fellows  
  
"Watch it, shrimp!" one said meanly grabbing the little boys arm " So, where's Jack, huh?"  
  
"Awe, look Morris I tink he's gonna cry." The other boy said tauntingly  
  
"Leave him alone." Sara said gritting her teeth  
  
"Mind ya business ms.," The one named Morris said turning to look at her fully for the first time. Seeing her he let out a long whistle and asked his partner never taking his eyes off of her " Hey Oscar would ya look at dat angel? How ya doin' sweet stuff?"  
  
"What did you say?" she asked  
  
"I said how are ya doin sweet stuff." Morris said slowly still gripping onto the kids arm  
  
"Didin' ya mudder ever teach ya any manners." A young man no older than 17 said walking up to Morris "Why don' you twos leave?"  
  
Morris immediately let go of the little boys arm "Your lucky we have better things to do, Kelly. Lets go Oscar." He said walking away with his friend following behind him  
  
Sara let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding it.  
  
"Thank you." She said grateful he had come  
  
"No problem. 'Sides I couldn't jus let dem pick on yous. Heya Les, sorry 'bout leavin you so long didn' know it would take that long."  
  
"No problem cowboy." Les smiled  
  
"You two know each other?" Sara asked  
  
"Yeah, dis here along wit his older bruddah Davy who's sick at da moment, wese all three partners."  
  
"Oh, partners in what?"  
  
"Well, wese newsies. We, split or earnings."  
  
"Oh, I see." She replied suddenly finding her shoes very interesting  
  
She never was good with talking to boys, handsome boys at that.  
  
"If you don mind me asking can I require your name?" Jack asked trying to sound as if he were of the upper class  
  
"Yes, my name is Sara. Sara Crew."  
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you Sara Crew. Dis here is Les and I'm Jack Kelly or cowboy."  
  
Sara laughed at this  
  
"What?" jack asked confused  
  
Sara suddenly felt embarrassed and her cheeks turned bright red " Nothing."  
  
Jack just laughed "well, we better get goin'. See ya 'round."  
  
"Bye." Sara said turning to walk back inside. She ran upstairs and threw herself on her bed. Sara couldn't wait to tell Ermengrade about the wonderful Jack Kelly. 


	2. Day on the Town

This chapter kind of sucks and it's short. Just thought I would let you all know. Neola and Smartass thanx for reviewing and yes Neola you can have racetrack and Smartass you can have mush. ( -josh-gurl  
Sara waited for Ermengrade on the stairs. She tapped her foot impatiently humming a song her ayah used to sing to her.  
  
"Hey, Sara." Ermengrade said in her usual cheerful voice  
  
Sara stood up "Hey Erm, You will not believe what just happened to me I think I just met the boy of my dreams! He's so great and wonderful, and funny, and cute and. oh, he's just great." she said in one full breath  
  
Erm's face lit up "Oh Sara, I'm so happy for you. What does he look like?" she asked eagerly  
  
"Well, he's about 6'2", he has dirty blonde hair and the most charming smile you would ever see."  
  
Erm sighed, "Wow. How did you meet him?"  
  
"Oh, he's one of the paper boys, a newsie, I think that what he called himself. He had the cutest little boy with him."  
  
Erm looked at Sara side ways "did you say a newsie?"  
  
"Yes. Why are you looking at me like that? What's wrong?"  
  
"Well Sara. It's just that, I don't know. Well, he's a news boy, don't you think he's a little too." she stammered out  
  
"Too what?" Sara asked  
  
"I don't know, never mind. Do you want to go out today?"  
  
"Oh, that would be lovely. I don't think I could stand to be in this place another minute. Where should we go?"  
  
"I don't know where ever. We can look around. See what the city has to offer us."  
  
"Yes, that does sound rather exciting. When shall we go?"  
  
"Well we usually have to tell Miss. Bitchay where we are going and when we will be back and all that she has a sign out book."  
  
"Well then we better go tell her now, get an early start, ya know? Come on lets go find her." ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
After breakfast Sara and Erm run up to their rooms and changed. Sara put on one of her new outfits her father bought her; sick of wearing the same old blue uniform she had been forced to masquerade in. The two met downstairs.  
  
Erm looked at Sara and suddenly become self-conscious. She didn't have any thing as extravagant as Sara was wearing.  
  
"You know Sara, I'm thinking that maybe we should just stay in today." Erm said not looking at Sara  
  
"What? Why? Oh Erm, come on!" Sara urged, "We're going to have a fun and exciting day today remember. Fun on the town. Please don't get seconds thoughts now. We have to go out, we just have to. It won't be any fun if we just stay in here and who knows, maybe-"  
  
Erm cut her off "Alright, alright. We'll go."  
  
Sara hugged her "Oh, thank you Erm. I swear you won't regret it. We are going to have so much fun today." ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Jack and David sat on a bench, tired already from the days work. Today's headline had been bad and they had to work extra hard to sell the last half of their papers.  
  
"So, when's Les comin' back?" Jack asked David  
  
"Well, since he caught my cold, probably not for another few days."  
  
"I cant 'membeh a time wen da sellin' was dis bad. Well, at least wes done for now. "  
  
"Yeah, for now. Lets head over to Tibby's." David said standing up  
  
Jack wiped his brow "Yeah, come on."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Sara and Erm walked around Manhattan taking in all the sites. But as they kept walking the neighborhoods became less and less....... attractive.  
  
"Sara maybe we should head back." Erm said tugging on Sara's hand  
  
"Nonsense, come one. You said you wanted to see New York, well that's what we're doing." Sara replied squeezing Erm's hand  
  
"I know but. Sara this isn't exactly what I meant."  
  
But Sara didn't pay attention to what Erm had just said because it was at that moment she spotted Jack Kelly through a restaurant window. It had the words Tibby's painted in gold on it.  
  
"Sara? Sara? Earth to Sara." Erm waved her hand in front of Sara's face  
  
"Erm. It's him." Sara said slowly not taking her eyes off the window  
  
"It's who?"  
  
"Jack, come on." She said pulling Erm into Tibby's  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ 


	3. Tammaraw

Sorry it took so long I wasn't happy with the other version of this chapter. Next week I go on spring break so I will try to write as much before I leave for San Francisco. Hope you guys like this chap. It's still shit but what can ya do?  
  
TTFN-Gummie  
Sara and Erm walked over to an empty table and sat down.  
  
"Why are we sitting here if he's over there?" Erm asked  
  
"Shhh. I don't want him to know we're here." Sara said picking up a menu for her to hide behind  
  
Erm pulled the menu out of Sara's hands " Sara you're acting utterly ridiculous. If you like him go talk to him."  
  
Sara pulled the menu back "I will, just give me a minute."  
  
A stubby little waiter wobbled over to their table and asked "are you girls ready to order?"  
  
"Not yet." Sara said quickly  
  
The waiter looked oddly at the two girls. What would two girls of their status be doing in a dump like this, he thought walking over to the group of newsies.  
  
"Jack, do you know those two young ladies sitting over there?" He asked pointing to where Erm and Sara sat  
  
Jack shook his head "Nevah seen 'em before, well at least the one I can see, da other one's menu is blocking 'er face. Why?"  
  
"They're just a bit odd, that's all."  
  
"If ya ask me from da looks of dem dere a bunch of hoity toity upper class snobs." Racetrack piped in taking the cigar out of his mouth  
  
"Maybe we should go talk to them. Invite them to eat lunch with us." David suggested  
  
"Yeah, why not. Da more da merrier right?" Jack stood up and made his way over to their table "How are yous ladies doin' taday?"  
  
"Fine." Erm said looking at an invisible spot on the table  
  
'Don't make eye contact, DON'T MAKE EYE CONTACT!' WAS ALL Erm could think  
  
"Good, good. What about yous?" Jack asked Sara who was still hidden by the menu  
  
"Ahem. Fine" Sara said trying to unsuccessfully disguise her voice  
  
"Do I know yous from some where? Your voice sounds familiar."  
  
"Umm, no I don't think so." Sara said  
  
Jack slowly reached out and pulled down her menu " Hey your da girl from this mornin' aren't ya, Sara right?" he asked surprised  
  
Sara blushed "Oh, hi Jack. I didn't recognize you. Yes it's me Sara."  
  
Erm rolled her eyes.  
  
"So what are ya doin' on dis side a town?" Jack asked pulling up a chair  
  
"Oh, you know." Sara laughed nervously  
  
God, why was she so nervous. She never got nervous like this around any one. Especially a boy.  
  
"So yous guys wanna join me and mees friends over dere?" Jack asked nodding towards the group of newsies  
  
"Sure." Sara said quickly following Jack  
  
Erm scurried behind Sara biting her lip nervously. She had heard horrendous stories about newsboys.  
  
"Heya boys, I wants yous guys ta meet mees friends Sara and.and."  
  
"Ermengrade." Erm helped out getting a few chuckles from the boys  
  
"Yeah, Ermengrade. Sara, Ermengrade. Dees here are da Manhattan newsies. Dats Racetrack, David, Bumlets, Mush, Jake, Kid Blink .. Boots .........." and he went on and on until he came to the last newsie. " And last but not least Crutchy."  
  
"Wow. Well it's nice to meet all of you." Sara said taking a seat next to Jack  
  
"Yeah, nice to meet yous too." Crutchy said kindly  
  
The girls ate lunch with the boys and pretty much got to know most of them. They all seemed to like Sara and they all enjoyed the wonderful stories she told of her life in India. Erm spent most of her time just eating and staring down at the floor. But soon it was time for them to say goodbye to their new friends. Jack walked Sara and Erm to the door " Are ya sure yous don't want me ta walk yous guys home?"  
  
"Heavens no. Don't be silly. We can catch a cab. It'll be fine." Sara said waving him off  
  
"Well then. Was nice to meet you Erm. See ya round Sara." Jack said giving her one of his electrifying smiles.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Erm replied walking out  
  
"Bye jack." Sara turned to leave but Jack grabbed her arm before she could  
  
"Sara, I was jus' wonderin', umm, maybe if ya aint busy tamaraw, I could show ya around town? Ya know, all the places you wouldn' normally see unless yous was a native."  
  
Sara's face lit up " Of course. That would be great."  
  
Jack smiled and said, "Well, see ya tammaraw. Wait, where do ya wanna meet or do ya want me to pick ya up or what?"  
  
"I guess I could try to meet you down here again. In front of Tibby's, at around 12:30."  
  
"I guess it's set then. Till tammaraw." Jack held out his hand for her to shake  
  
Sara put her hand in his " Till tomorrow." ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ 


	4. Just An Announcement

Hey guy sorry I haven't posted for a while. I will try to get another chapter up tomorrow. I've been on spring break in San Francisco for while so once again sorry. I'm still working on that next chapter. 


	5. Race Ya!

I DECIDED TO UPDATE TONIGHT INSTEAD SO HERE IT IS. HOPE You guys like it. It's kind of short so. TTFN  
  
The next day went by too slow for Sara. Church was usually long and tedious but that day it didn't seem like it would ever end. In addition, to make things worse after church she was given a strict lecture from Miss. Bitchay on the proper conduct of a lady in church. Like Sara had ever been to church before, how was she to know that you weren't allowed to ask the priest questions during the service. Nevertheless, once she was allowed to go Sara practically sprinted the whole way to their meeting spot. When she arrived, Jack was standing there coolly running his hand through his thick brown hair. How Sara longed to be that hand. Sara shook her head. 'There I go again.' She thought 'Getting all mushy and lovey dovey Well, enough with all that.'  
  
"Jack" she called walking over to him  
  
Seeing her, Jack quickly smiled and walked over to her "So, ya ready ta go on ya grand tour."  
  
"Of course" she said cheerily  
  
Jack took her arm in his and the two headed out, both excited about what the day had in store for them.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
When their tour was done Jack and Sara sat down on a fountain in Central Park.  
  
"Wow. That was exhausting, but fun." Sara said  
  
"So ya had fun?" Jack asked  
  
"Yes, I had the best time. Everything was wonderful."  
  
Jack laughed " Yeah, I guess ya could say dat. Well evrting 'cept those hot dogs."  
  
Just thinking about the hot dog Jack had made her ate made her sick to her stomach. Seeing her queasy look Jack began to laugh. Sara swatted him on his chest.  
  
"Hey, I could have become seriously ill from those things you know." She said in mock offense  
  
"Hey, it's yur fault."  
  
"How is it my fault?" Sara asked putting a fake shocked expression on her face  
  
"You shouldn've eaten da whole damn hot dog so fast."  
  
Sara laughed and proceeded to swat him again  
  
"I mean, I don tink I've evah seen anyone eat a hot dog so damn fast in me life. Naw, really I mean, yur good. Evah tink bout becomin' a professional?"  
  
"Ha ha ha." Sara said sarcastically  
  
"I'm jus messin' wich'a. Come on deres still one mo' place I'se gottta show ya." He said standing up  
  
"Is there really any thing else you havn't showed me?" Sara asked  
  
"Naw, not really. But dis place is real special. In fact is so special nobody 'cept me knows bout it. So come on, I really wants to show ya."  
  
Sara stood up "Alright, Alright."  
  
"Datsa girl, now come on. I'll race ya." But before Sara could respond, Jack flew off  
  
Sara took off after him " Jack Kelly that is so not fair, you got a head start!" 


	6. Princess

After a while Jack stopped. Sara let out a sigh of relief. She didn't know how much longer she would have been able to keep up with him. Sara and Jack looked at each other and started laughing, both were out of breath and beat red.  
  
When Sara was finally able to catch her breath she noticed they were in front of an old rickety wooden building.  
  
"So this is your special place?" she asked  
  
"Would'ja just wait a minute?" he responded "Come on, we 'ave ta go inside ta get where we wanna go."  
  
He walked inside the building with Sara hot on his heels. The inside wasn't any better than the outside. It was moldy and decaying and smelt rather musty. Not to mention it was dark and creaky.  
  
Jack grabbed her hand and led her to the back of the building,& out the back door. The ended up in a yard filled with yellow grass and dead flowers.  
  
Sara raised her eyebrows questioningly.  
  
Jack looked down at her "Don' worry we aint dere yet." He then led her to a red painted wooden gate. " Now ya gotta close ya eyes."  
  
Sara obeyed. Jack swung one of the wooden slats on the gate and led her to his special place.  
  
"K, open ya eyes now." He said with a big grin  
  
Sara opened her eyes and gasped. She had come face to face with a lush beautiful garden. It kind of made her feel like she was back at home in India, no this was even better than what it looked like there. Yes, it wasn't as lush but they decaying city around it made it gorgeous and exquisite.  
  
"Wow." Was all she managed to breath out  
  
"So ya like it?" he asked  
  
Sara turned to him "Of course. It's beautiful. I don't think I've seen anything this beautiful, not even back home."  
  
"Neither have I" Jack whispered to himself looking at her  
  
"What did you say?" she asked not hearing his last statement  
  
Jack blushed "Nuttin'" he said turning away feeling embarrassed  
  
"How did you find this place?" she asked  
  
"One day I was runnin' from da bulls an' I came in dat buildin' dere ta hide. When dey came inside ta look fo' me a ran out 'ere and saw all dis. Evah since I always come back when I needs ta tink or somtin'."  
  
"Oh. What are the 'bulls'? Sara asked  
  
"Ise keep forgetin' ya aint from round here. Da bulls are da cops."  
  
"Oh, I see. Interesting name to give them."  
  
"Yeah, I guess ya could say dat. Look Sara Ise bettah getcha home. I don' wan' ya teacher getting' all mad or nuttin'."  
  
"Couldn't we just stay a little longer?" Sara pleaded "I really want to spend more time in here...with you" she added  
  
"Sure" Jack said smiling "Anyting ya want."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ As the weeks went on Sara and Jack had become good friends. Every once in a while they would eat lunch at Tibby's together, go to their special place, or even just hang out in Central park. When Sara wasn't with Jack, she was at school writing to her dad or catching up on the latest gossip with all her friends at school. Everything in her life at that moment was going great. Her father was coming down to visit her soon and she had the perfect friends what more could a girl ask for.  
  
One day on her way up to her room, Sara bumped into a new servant girl she had never seen. She had brown skin, pretty long brown hair, and big chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Sorry miss." The servant girl said looking down at the floor  
  
"It's ok. My name is Sara." Sara said extending her hand "What is yours?"  
  
The girl looked up eyes wide; no one had ever been this kind to her. Not even her own mother. "My name is Becky. But ma'm not to be rude or anything, you and I are not supposed to talk."  
  
Sara looked at her questioningly "Ok" she said slowly "Sorry. See you later, I guess."  
  
Becky just nodded and went back to her original work.  
  
Later on, that day Sara walked into her room after her studies and saw Becky there cleaning up the fireplace.  
  
"Sorry ma'm I'll be out in a minute." Becky said not even looking up "There I'm all done, sorry to have delayed you."  
  
She got up picked up her bucket and headed towards the door.  
  
"Becky wait. Remember me? Sara?"  
  
"Oh yes. Sara, I remember." Becky nodded timidly  
  
" So how are you?" Sara asked trying to strike up a conversation  
  
"I'm fine" Becky said slowly. This was weird none of the girls had ever tried to strike up a conversation with her before. Never hurt to try, right? "How are you?"  
  
Sara smiled "I'm great."  
  
"That's nice. Well I better be getting back to my work. Till next time."  
  
"Till next time." Sara replied as Becky left " Becky, tonight if you want, around midnight, you can come to my room. I usually tell the girls wonderful stories my ayah used to tell me."  
  
"I can try and make it. I have to see. Cook doesn't really need me tomorrow so there shouldn't be much work to. I guess I could come tonight." Becky smiled  
  
"Great. Bye."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Sara felt very pleased with herself she had made a new friend.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Jack and Sara strolled through Central park.  
  
"So how has your day been today?" she asked him  
  
He shrugged "Ok, I guess. Sold all me papes real quick taday."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"How 'bout you."  
  
"Umm, my day was pretty good. My dad's ship arrives in two days."  
  
"Wow, dats great Sara, real great. I'm glad fo' ya" Jack said  
  
"Thanks, I mean it's been ages since of seen him. It's going to be real nice. Maybe you could meet him."  
  
Jack smiled "I'd like dat."  
  
"So, where are your parents? You never seem to mention them."  
  
"Uh, deys out west in Santa Fe, lookin' for a place ta settle down. When dey get on dere feet, dere gonna send fo' me." Jack said looking down  
  
"That's so amazing. I guess when you move out there you'll be a real cowboy."  
  
Jack felt a little guilty lying to her and all but he couldn't tell her now that he already lied to her. She'd think he was a liar. Not that she didn't have the right to because he was.  
  
"Yeah. Look, uh, Sara. I aint feelin' to hot so I tink I should go back ta da lodgin' house an lie down."  
  
"Ok. Yeah you do look a little pale." She said feeling his forehead  
  
"Come on, princess, I'll walk ya home. Hey I like dat names fo' ya. Princess. Makes ya sound all high an mighty. Dats what I tink ise gonna call ya from now on."  
  
"What ever you say, Cowboy. What ever you say." 


End file.
